


Unexpected Chaos

by OwlMaescia



Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: This is my alt-character Faiyaz, 23-year-old, Pureblood from Korriban. She lost her favorite family friend, Rak. Hope you enjoy it.





	Unexpected Chaos

Deep in the damp, rain-ridden jungles of Dromund Kaas, another Vine cat met the fate of Faiyaz. It was a way to remind herself how far she came, even if he didn't notice. From how she cauterized the vine cat, you could say it was ritual. She always valued the life of each beast slain by her hands as any biologist would. Faiyaz set up her kit before the carcass of the Vine cat. 

With a warbled old engraved knife, which said “Threx, Tarnas,” she sliced deep as necessary into the husk of Vine cat and broke through its outer shell. The green goo-like substance coated her hands as she gutted it and placed the fatty flesh in a container for testing. With delicate hands, she pressed gently through the beast's organs. Faiyaz, using a firm flick of her right wrist, she heard the last two bones in the rib cage cracked open. After a small grin and sigh of relief, she proceeded to hold the beast's heart gently and used her free hand to grab a scalpel. It was difficult to make an accurate precision without causing damage to the supporting vessel. Therefore, she tidied up the worksite as neat as she could. Within moments, in the cusp of her hands, she held its somewhat malleable heart.

“Time to pack up and move to the next location,” she thought to herself. The ground she knelt on trembled with the rumbling of a beast approaching slowly. Rak, her Nekarr pet, let out a tiny growl the same time she noticed. A well-sized Yozusk stomped in close proximity of the two. The Nekarr repositioned himself away from her but within range as Faiyaz ignited her sabers, and paced side to side in front of the beast. The Yozusk charged fast, but to her surprise, it went right towards Rak's direction. Not thinking, she rushed with her might and slid backside on the terrain towards his position. Faiyaz screamed while Rak roared loudly and hissed, for the beast’s claw sunken deep into her side and torn Rak's hind leg. The sight of the Nekarr, whose limb was severely damaged and torn, was enough to boil her blood. In the fury of battle, from a swift motion of her saber, she severed the beast's claw and stood up in a slumped but firm stance to defend her injured pet. The Yozusk, off balanced, swiped out at her. Faiyaz anticipated such and managed to sever the other limb. Without support, the beast toppled on her waist down and knocked her sabers behind her head. Underneath and left face-to-face with the Yozusk, presented with a slim chance or a tough choice, as it kept nipping at her upper body. Her sabers laid caked in mud out of reach. 

Suddenly, she could hear her father's voice in an aggravated tone echoing in the forefront of her mind. “Faiyaz! What the KRIFF??!!! Why are you just standing there!! Do it now! NOW I SAY!!!" His disapproving look branded in her memory as he watches her fail again and again at being force sensitive. 

Blood-chilling screams erupted from her mouth as the Yozusk clamped down just above her wrist. She looked up above toward her saber and stretched as much as she could, but the pain became overwhelming, almost bone-grinding. The saber wiggled slightly on the first time. Come on, come on! She attempted again, nothing this time. The beast snapped her ulna, the burning sensation in her forearm was hotter than the suns of Tatooine. Take this beast down quickly, or get another cybernetic implant. Faiyaz centered and channeled then she looked up with pierced eyes. Finally, with saber in her free hand and placed against the Yozusk's skull she ignited and killed the beast. Faiyaz, eventually, one-handed dragged herself out from underneath the beast and headed over to Rak who laid on his side with a significant amount of blood loss. Hang in there, Rak. However, nothing, not even her successful mutagenic salve, could sustain the Nekarr’s injuries. The Nekarr’s organs were shutting down while the badly severed hind leg caused it to lay there barely alert. His eyes had a stillness in them, while the small darkened pupils centered on the pureblood. 

The storm must have thickened as the droplets increase in weight and frequency from the thunderous skyline. The downfall soaked over Rak’s lifeless carcass. Hunched down in pain, covered in mud and loose blades of vines, she huffed with vehemence. At this moment, disappointment wrung her guts inside out, the pureblood ached all over with darkness, agony, and frustration. The young Nekarr usually stayed behind, however this time, Rak wouldn't live to see another day. After a proper burial, she struggled to gather her things and, with a heavy heart, headed out on her Vectron Harvester speeder towards the spaceport to return to her homestead.


End file.
